<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our son is a pikachu piggy bank by gaybutokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893269">our son is a pikachu piggy bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay'>gaybutokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poor Kim Yoosung, babie yoosung, dad seven, lolol, my friend just wanted a yooseven fic, they're gay keep scrolling, yooseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**ficlet !  sorry that it's short hfisd**</p>
<p>when yoosung and seven brought themselves a son, aka a pikachu piggy bank, they didn't realize the responsibilities that come with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our son is a pikachu piggy bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is, again, for the yoosung to my saeyoung,,, ily a lot bbbbbBBBBB</p>
<p>hurt/comfort per usual</p>
<p>my friend gave me the word 'piggy bank' to make a fic with because she was completely exhausted and that was the first thing that came to her mind so, this is for her idshfi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yoosung’s pikachu-themed piggy bank had didn’t have anything in it, but it remained his proudest possession.  he bought it a while ago with his boyfriend, saeyoung choi, when they had decided to go to a gaming store to buy a new, limited edition lolol hoodie before anyone else bought it.  yoosung and saeyoung, as the top players in the world, would obviously need to have that damn hoodie!  what kind of number one player (and number two) doesn’t own the merch for their own game?</p>
<p>when they arrived at the store and yoosung’s eyes locked with that of the yellow cat-like whatever the hell, he needed it.  he begged saeyoung to buy it, which took no convincing at all, and then they had their ‘son’.</p>
<p>yoosung was so happy to have a ‘son’, especially since it was such a cute son at that!  he loved holding him in his arms,,, and that was literally it since he really had no other use for a piggy bank.  saeyoung, however, liked to rub his cheeks against the statue, since he was so cold and smooth to the touch.  he knew that he looked like a cat headbutting their owner when he did it, but it brought him so much serotonin that he literally couldn’t stop.</p>
<p>when the pair bought their own house, of course they left a room open just for their computers.  with saeyoung as a hacker and yoosung as a professional gamer, they needed to get a room just for the second most important things in their lives; their computers.</p>
<p>yoosung and saeyoung agreed to get two separate desks and two separate computers with their own setups, as a gaming and hacking setup was very, very different from one another.  plus, on the rare occasion that saeyoung would need to do work and yoosung would need to game at the same time, they didn’t want any complications or fights because of it.  they had decided that since yoosung was the (objectively) more responsible one in the relationship, he could have their son on his desk.</p>
<p>big. mistake.</p>
<p>after a game of lolol in which one of his teammates caused yoosung to die before he could win, he slammed his fists onto the table in a moment of blind rage.  it would have been funny saeyoung, who was across the room hacking into kids roblox accounts and stealing their coins, until he heard the sound of porcelain crashing onto their hardwood floor, and a gasp from yoosung’s throat.</p>
<p>saeyoung turned around, a confused look on his face, until he saw their son shattered into pieces on their gaming room’s floor, and his boyfriend clammering to pick up the pieces and muttering to himself.  </p>
<p>“hey, hey… calm down, sungie,” saeyoung said as he stood from his chair.  “...i’ll be right back.”  the redhead then went on a complete search through their house for any semblance of tape, glue or- perfect.</p>
<p>mc had convinced saeyoung to wear fake nails for one of the rfa’s parties, and he found the leftover glue from that night on a desk in their living room.  how lucky!  he sprinted back into the room to see yoosung, now completely broken, just like their son.  he gently tapped the blonde’s shoulder with a sad expression.</p>
<p>“y-yeah?,” yoosung stuttered out as he turned to face saeyoung, his face stained with tears and his purple eyes turning red from the intensity of their flow.  </p>
<p>saeyoung held up the glue while forcing a playful smile onto his face.  “doctor seven is here to save the day!!” </p>
<p>saeyoung would be lying if he said that he wasn’t sad about the now broken son of theirs on their floor, but he knew that acting emotional at all towards yoosung in this state would grant him more tears and pain from his partner than he could possibly imagine.</p>
<p>“o... okay, i trust y-you…”  yoosung put down the pieces of porcelain-achu on the table, turning on an overhead light so that seven could see better.</p>
<p>thankfully, the bank was fixed and back to normal pretty quick, as the fall wasn’t bad enough to do more than break his ear, arm, and a pokeball that sat next to him off of the statue.  yoosung was still a teary eyed mess, even when saeyoung handed him the finished product.</p>
<p>“here ya’ go, sungie!  good as new!,” saeyoung sang, trying to brighten the mood a bit in order to help yoosung from crying any longer.  that was hell for him, as yoosung’s cries are notoriously… well, we all know exactly what they sound like.</p>
<p>“...thank you, sae… i’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>“hey!  don’t be!  we all make mistakes!  how about we keep our son somewhere a bit safer from now on..?”</p>
<p>yoosung nodded instantly, putting the piggy bank down on saeyoung’s desk.  “...you get him now.  but if you break hi-”</p>
<p>“how about we leave him in the living room?,” saeyoung suggested, knowing damn well that bank would be destroyed if brought to his own desk.</p>
<p>yoosung nodded, a light chuckle escaping his lips.  “...perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>